


Agent Peekins

by agonizingsingularity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bleeding, Bodily Fluids, Boot Worship, Choking, Death, Degrading Language, Forced Oral, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Murder, Orgasm Denial, Piss, Piss Play, Rough BJ, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Torture, Watersports, dirty talking, forced bj, forced blowjob, gagging, peekins, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agonizingsingularity/pseuds/agonizingsingularity
Summary: Basically the scene where Markus agrees to surrender to Agent Perkins but if Perkins had to piss really badly that whole time.





	Agent Peekins

**Author's Note:**

> For Elijah :~) Happy Belated Birthday Present, I guess. I love you and hope you enjoy it uwu

Agent Perkins forced himself to keep both feet planted firmly on the ground. He was on one of the most pertinent missions he had ever been on, one which the outcome of could very well end up determining the fate of humanity itself, but he was having… A personal _issue_.

Richard had lost a lot of nights of sleep in trying to track down the location of Jericho, and then promptly headed straight there as soon as they had found it. The resulting rush to get to the location – an abandoned shipping container in a bad and mostly empty part of town – meant that all the energy drinks and coffee that he had been using as a substitute for sleep hadn’t had a chance to leave his system.

Had he have known beforehand that the car ride would have taken so long, he would have asked them to stop at a restroom much earlier, but by the time his issue became prominent enough to require his proper attention, gas station and convenience store bathrooms were too far behind them to be a viable solution to his problem. And Perkins, being the stubborn prideful man that he was, downright refused to piss against a bush or a tree like some fucking animal.

No. He was used to pushing himself past his limits for his job, and the situation at hand was no exception. Despite the belt digging securely into his bladder and gut, the aching need in his groin for _release_ , and the tingling sensation in his legs. His fingers tensed and untensed restlessly on the police car walkie talkie in his right hand. Despite it all, he would hold himself together, focus on the task at hand and resolve this goddamn situation like everybody was counting on him to do.

He walked one fourth of the distance to the makeshift barrier that the androids had constructed for their little “peaceful protest”. He raised the walkie talkie somewhat close to his lips, not trusting his body to not betray him if he dare attempted to lift his arm all the way up.

“Markus!” He yelled with all of the authority he could muster. He didn’t leave enough time for a response before continuing again, needing to get this over with. “I’ve come to talk to you, Markus!”

He tried to force his speech to stay calm like he was forcing his legs to stay still. He could read the hesitation on the android’s face and thought about the dozens of cop cars behind him.

“Come on, you have my word, they won’t try anything.”

He could see the sex bot talking to Markus but couldn’t hear what she was saying. From the look on the android leader’s face, it wasn’t exactly a rousing tirade encouraging him to listen to the FBI agent and do what he says.

“I’m unarmed, Markus.” He lied. “I just want to talk.”

More talking with the sex bot, peppered with suspicious glances spared in his direction. The cold was biting at his nose and the tips of his ears, whipping a small frenzy around the sad landscape and coating his hair and jacket with slowly melting granules of the sky’s sugar. It was not pleasant weather to be out in at all, but the snow wasn’t bothering him nearly as much as his bladder was. 

A decisive look from the leader, a crestfallen one from the girl beside him and her comrades too.

Markus jumped down onto the snow in all of his blue stained glory and Perkins tried to ignore the jolt his heart gave at the action – _and his bladder_.

He threaded his arms behind his back and forced his face not to betray any of the swirling emotions that were clambering frantically underneath the impassive mask as the android drew ever closer.

At last, they were face to perfectly sculpted face. He licked his lips.

“In a few minutes, the troops will be ordered to charge. None of you will survive. It will all be over. But you can avoid that Markus.” Perkins commended himself internally for how deep, confident and _commanding_ his voice sounded. He had the bot cornered, that was for sure. But then the android spoke, and his words were like honey ripe with genuine confusion. God, did they all come with voices that soft and sweet?

“What do you mean?”

Did they all sound like genuine angels when they asked simple questions or was the RK200 unit special somehow? The FBI agent swallowed his own feelings of confusion and made sure his voice remained sharp.

“Surrender.”

A moment taken to scan the others face, though he couldn’t see anything change. He continued.

“Surrender and I give you my word your life will be spared. They’ll be detained but, none of you will be destroyed.”

Markus considered this for a moment suspiciously.

 “If I accept your offer, how do I know you’ll keep your word?”

There was fire in the android’s eyes as he spoke, and it made Richard’s loins burn more than they already were.

He was starting to get anxious about his ability to hold his bladder back. This was not exactly the kind of situation he could leave and come back to, with all of the men and women behind him on edge and the press and their goddamn cameras watching everything unfold in predatory trepidation. He needed to move this along and as _fast_ as he possibly could.

“You’re not in any position to be demanding guarantees, Markus.” Oh god his name tasted so good on his tongue. He was standing right in front of him and he was about to have him in the palm of his hands. He started to get light headed with giddiness but the burning need in his bladder reminded him of what he needed to stay focused on.

“All you can decide right now is whether you want to trust me or not.” He said, the phrasing he chose was very intentional, as he felt his pants start to tent. Thank god the jeans he was wearing were tight, and the situation was too tense for the android to be looking at his crotch or thinking about anything but saving his people, his _girl._

The determined leader closed his mismatched eyes and shook his head in defeat as he barely muttered an ‘alright’ in confirmation and Perkins screamed triumphantly inside.

“Alright, I accept.” Markus reaffirmed, and a huge snarky grin made its way onto Richard’s rough face.

And that was all it took, that one momentarily lapse in his concentration and suddenly the gnawing of the belt pressing hotly into his slightly distended gut become all too much all at once and the floodgates began to open. He jumped from one foot to the other as a warm trickle slowly wet the inside of his boxers and started to run slowly down his leg. _Fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck this wasn’t supposed to happen._ He turned away before the android could see his face flushing so red, pulled his trenchcoat around himself tighter as inconspicuously as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

About ten minutes had passed since Perkin’s little accident and he had been struggling to stand still since, he stood alone outside an armoured convoy as the last of the little “revolution” boarded it peacefully. The armed guards slammed the doors shut as only two androids remained outside. North, leaning against the side of the truck with Markus standing close by trying to talk to her.

Perkins had instructed all the guards to leave as soon as they could. He kept checking his pants to see if what had happened was visible or not yet but thankfully it hadn’t made more than a few wet spots down his pants leg. He was so grateful he had decided to wear his dark jeans today.

Markus approached him warily.

“That’s it, I – I did what you asked.” He said, sounding uncertain and scared.

Perkins smiled.

“You know, the problem with you androids is that you believe everything we tell you. You didn’t think I was going to let you live, after everything that happened?”

Markus’ expression turned to shock and horror as North started to get up from her position against the truck.

Maybe it was in an attempt to persuade Markus that he wasn’t a bad person, or that he wasn’t doing this to hurt him intentionally, he spoke again.

“I have orders, you know.” He drew his gun as he met the android’s eyes.

“No! **_North!_** ” Markus yelled as Perkins took aim and fired a bullet straight through the sex bot’s skull. Thirium splattered blue on the side of the vehicle as she slumped down onto her legs, her last nerves and wires fizzing out of existence in an instant. Markus landed by her side and started to weep loudly into the crook of her shoulder.

His racked sobs made the tent in Perkin’s pants grow even more strained as a little more of the urine he had been holding back was let loose. He knew that the androids were able to emote somewhat realistically, but this kind of pain was just _too much_ for him. He walked right up to Markus’ face, his crotch so close he almost lost control of his bladder right there on the spot.

“It’s over. You lost. All your little android friends will soon be destroyed and,” He spared a glance and a devilish smile at the open wound on North’s forehead. “Now your girlfriend’s been shot. It seems you seriously fucked up, Markus.”

The android was staring at his crotch and Perkins bit his lip, he had such long eyelashes and beautiful plump lips.

He was so distracted that before he could even think to raise his gun to fire it again he was being rammed into the concrete as his legs were taken out from under him by the bot.

The impact of the fall drove even more liquid gushing out of him, but he did his best to hold the majority of it back.

His head hit the ground hard as Markus pulled the weapon from his grip and turned it on him. If his eyes were fiery before, now they were filled with such intense rage and vengeance that they could burn down a whole forest if they set their sights on doing so.

Markus’ boot came down on his crotch **_hard_** – he wheezed as a tiny bit more pee dribbled out of him helplessly. At this point, his cotton boxers were soaked through the front and clinging to his erect member like a warm wet soft towel.

“You’re walking around like _that_ ,” the android motioned with the gun to the wet spot on his pants, “and you thought that you could kill me so easily? With no backup or protection?” He spat on his face as Perkins turned a brighter red than mars. The pressure on his crotch increased as Richard tried to wriggle out from under him but his superhuman strength meant that he was pinned until Markus saw fit to let him go. Which all signs indicated would not be happening any time soon.

His captor laughed humourlessly before his gaze turned steely again.

“You are fucking _disgusting_.”

The android leant his unarmed hand over his knee as he bent down and increased the pressure on his groin even more, grinding his heel in deep with malice. A growl was let loose from deep in the agent’s throat. A little more of his piss was released much to the revulsion of the man standing on him.

“What kind of human garbage, scum of the earth, lowlife piece of shit can take the life of an innocent and stand there _getting off_ on it?”

He couldn’t help it, he was wiggling nonstop under the weight of the boot and his dick couldn’t take it anymore, the friction and pressure felt so good. His eyes closed as he forgot himself and started to rut breathily against the boot digging into him.

“You’re filthy!”

He opened his eyes to a robotic face sneering with utter disgust. He moaned pathetically as the pressure disappeared completely.

“And you’re,”

 _Slam!_ The ball of his foot connected right with Perkin’s dick.

“Making,”

Markus continued to bring his foot down hard with every word that he yelled at the man laying on the ground drenched in his own piss.

 “My,”

_Slam!_

 “Shoe,”

_Slam!_

“DIRTY!!!”

The last blow to the crotch was delivered so painfully hard that even Perkin’s strong sense of control over his bodily functions and stubbornness couldn’t fight it. He pissed all over himself as he grunted in pain, the spray was so fervent that even the shirt tucked into his pants started to get soaked with the warm liquid in an upwards motion.

He lay there panting as Markus kicked him in the face, breaking his nose. He screamed out in pain. Blood flowed onto his mouth, down over his cheeks and into his ears and hair.

“Did you enjoy that, you sick little fuck? Is that what you wanted you fucking pervert?” He dragged him by his hair over to one of the unmanned empty trucks, roughly opened the door and threw him on the floor in front of the passenger’s seat.

He tried to get up and out but a slightly wet boot on his forehead pushed him back down as Markus jumped into the passenger’s seat himself, resting each foot hard into Perkin’s thighs. The android was seething and silent as he started to unbutton his pants and Richard finally realized what was about to happen here.

“Oh, please, I was just following orders I didn’t-“ It was the first time he had spoken since all of… _This_ had started and he was silenced quickly by a hand in his hair forcing the head of a dick into his mouth.

“Did I fucking say you could speak?”

His eyes narrowed angrily but he found himself trying to shake his head ‘no’ despite himself.

“Yeah. That’s right. You had your turn. Now how about you do something useful for once with that dirty goddamn mouth?”

His head was brought further onto the impressive sized member filling his mouth and his throat opened instinctively to accommodate it.

“You’re lucky I don’t shoot you. Ra9 knows the world would be a better place without you in it.”

He pumped Perkin’s head up and down his shaft like he was using a cocksleeve.

“This is all that you’re good for, but you – ah – you already knew that.”

Agent Perkins choked and spluttered on the intruder in his throat but the android above him paid him no mind and made no attempt to slow his erratic inhuman pace. The blood still seeping from his stinging broken nose made it hard for him to breathe through either orifice very well.

“You act like you’re a big man but you’re not and you know it. You’re _nothing._ ”

He grunted as he got close and the burning in Perkin’s chest came to a peak just as his face was shoved all the way to the hilt. He couldn’t breathe in any air through his nose as it was pressed against Markus’ pelvis with an iron grip. He tried desperately to wriggle backwards for air but was unable to as hot, viscous liquid was pumped seemingly relentlessly down his throat.

When he finally was released he flailed backwards gasping for air and clutching at his chest while Markus laughed at him harshly.

The android pulled a pair of handcuffs out of one of Perkin’s soaked pockets and shackled both of his wrists onto one side of the steering wheel.

Markus buttoned himself back into his pants and hopped out of the car, taking the time to spit on Perkin’s face once more before he slammed the door right in it.

And Agent Perkins was left there, hidden on the floor of the car, shaking and panting pitifully, his dick standing up at attention still in its jean-clad prison, drenched in piss, sweat, saliva and blood with the taste of an android’s cum and his own blood mingling in his mouth.


End file.
